


【杨帆起航】叛逆

by yesangrou



Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: 季杨杨未成年设定，注意避雷。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 2





	【杨帆起航】叛逆

刘铮从车场回来，推开门却没见到熟悉的外甥身影。

他转头去问看电视的老人：“爸，妈，杨杨呢？”

老太太从电视前抬起头：“杨杨说去学长家补课，离得有点远，干脆在人家家里过夜了。”

“补课？哟，不错啊，这小子知道学习了？”

“杨杨明年都成年了，知道学习不是好吗，我们就没拦着，杨杨大了，该有自己的想法啦。”

刘铮顺势打开手机：“这在别人家住着，怎么没告诉我，别给人家添麻烦……才七点半，准没睡，我问问。”

电话响了约有二十秒才有人接，是他熟悉的宝贝侄子的声音：“舅舅。”

“喂，杨杨，听你姥姥说，你去学长那补课啦？”

“嗯，正做着题呢。”

“那行，没给人家添麻烦吧？”

“没。”

“好，你先做题吧，改天我谢谢人家去。”

季杨杨顿了顿：“嗯，挂了。”

刘铮听着忙音，盯着手机笑了：“嘿，还真是大了，为了做题都不和舅舅多聊几句。”

周宇航隔着校服掐一把季杨杨的腰：“这么快就打完电话了？”

季杨杨顺手把手机扔到床头柜上，躺在周宇航怀里：“要不然？我接电话你手不瞎摸，也不会这么早。”

“好好好，我错了，”周宇航虽说认错，手却已经顺着宽大的校服伸进里面，“你家里人要是知道你补课补到我床上，我是不是要被追杀？”

“我自己的决定，有什么好追杀的？”季杨杨伸手去勾周宇航的领结：“总归我父母都管不到我，我和谁谈恋爱又丢不了他们的脸。”

“你还没成年，真的要我做到最后一步？”

“哪那么多废话？”季杨杨故意去蹭周宇航半硬的柱体：“难不成我特地跑你家，是为了像以前那样互撸？”

“……那好，”周宇航拉开季杨杨的校服拉链，

“今天之后，杨杨，你再反悔就永远来不及了。”

“我不反悔。”倔强的男孩高傲地抬头，大大咧咧地将自己往男人手里送。

校服下面没有像往常一样还有一层布料，敞开拉链后露出的是男孩健康又青涩的身躯。

未被拉上的窗帘让窗外万家灯火与屋内暖黄色的灯光互相应和，漆黑的夜使得男孩一抬眼，就在窗户上看见被男人压在身下的自己。

周宇航顾及着小恋人还是个未成年，耐着性子极尽温柔地去对待季杨杨。舌头舔舐着柔软的双唇，在缝隙间慢慢将上下唇分开，扫过坚硬雪白的牙齿，再进入口腔寻找同类，勾着另一条柔软的舌头彻底拜访不大的空间。

手也没闲着，绕着喉结摩挲着，再轻轻地抚摸锁骨，季杨杨相比同龄人属于偏瘦一类，锁骨比较明显，顺着锁骨再摸到肩部，是男孩纤细的标志。

唇齿分开，本能地大口呼吸着新鲜空气。周宇航再次低头，吮吸着男孩的锁骨到圆润的肩头，带着薄茧的手顺势抚摸上男孩后背漂亮的蝴蝶骨，每移一寸都能引起季杨杨轻微的战栗。

还是口是心非的小孩子，一边着急而叛逆地要证明自己已经是个大人，一边又青涩不安地去接受成年人的世界。

周宇航很喜欢这样的季杨杨。

他将季杨杨抱起，让他坐在自己的腿上，本就凌乱的校服顺势挂在臂弯处，蓝白色的衣服还印着春风中学的标志，似乎在提醒着他们这是甜美又危险的禁果。

校服裤连着内裤被一起褪下，宽大的手掌顺着脊椎往下，一只手在浑圆白嫩的臀部揉捏几下，留下红色的手印，又慢慢地消去。另一只手则拿过床边的润膏剂和安全套。

给自己戴好套，右手沾着润滑剂就去摸索着探入私穴。一根手指完全探入从来无人造访过的私处，另一只手搂着季杨杨精瘦的腰，将男孩紧紧扣在自己怀里。

季杨杨还是紧张的。手指进入的一瞬间，周宇航感受到季杨杨紧紧抓着自己的双肩，指甲几乎都陷进皮肉里。

季杨杨下意识的举动反而激起周宇航的性欲。他安抚般吻着男孩的鬓角，再次慢慢送进第二根手指。

第三根手指完全没入后，周宇航尝试动了动手浅出浅进做着缓慢的动作。初经人事的小男孩本就已经是勉强接受三根，稍微一点点刺激都能让季杨杨发出难耐的呻吟。

周宇航仿佛是发现了什么乐趣，索性就用三根手指奸玩着季杨杨，同时摸索着寻找季杨杨的敏感点。当手指无意中蹭过一处，季杨杨的呻吟都不由自主高了几个度，氤氲着雾气的漂亮眼睛不由自主就落下一行眼泪——是爽的。

带着腥膻味儿的液体喷射而出，沾在男孩的腹肌上，流到男孩的股间，顺着毛发滴露在男人身上。周宇航没有给季杨杨缓冲的时间，磨着穴口感受着肠壁的收缩，欲拒还迎的模样像极了平时口是心非的季杨杨。

“杨杨，要不要？”他故意不进去，压低嗓音去问怀里的少年。

刚被开拓的后穴空虚的要命，季杨杨闭上眼，掩盖住眼里所有的情绪，声音里带着颤音和哭腔：“要……”

下一秒就被男人掐着腰狠狠填满。

男人的动作确实粗暴了些，但又让季杨杨感到满足。泪水混着涎水顺着下颚流到脖颈，骨节分明的手几乎要攀不住男人的肩膀，凌乱的床单上还沾着各种不明液体。

男人单手托着季杨杨圆润的臀肉，一只手掐着季杨杨的腰，柱身出来又重重肏进去，最初还有的胀痛感败给每次都对着敏感点肏弄的快感，还是个雏儿的季杨杨哪受的住这种刺激，下唇被咬的发白，依然有细碎的呻吟溢出。

本来环在周宇航腰上的瘦长腿也渐渐垂下，随着肏弄一同剧烈晃动，右脚纤细的脚腕上还勉强勾着的校服也因为动作落到地上。

从发梢到脚趾，每一处似乎都叫嚣着舒服，每一寸都感到愉悦。脚背弓起，脚趾无意识地并拢，肌肉似乎都在痉挛。季杨杨稍稍睁开眼，暖黄的灯光晃的让他忍不住流下泪水，反而看不清眼前的周宇航。

周宇航偏头，吻上季杨杨侧脸上那一颗痣。

他爱极了平时高傲的季杨杨被自己拉入情欲后的失神模样。

长睫毛因泪水，数几根凝在一起，脸颊和嘴角还有未干涸的透明液体，还在发育中的身躯上的斑驳是男人留下的各种痕迹。

他离开男孩的脸庞：“杨杨，舒服吗？”

季杨杨没有回答，他凑上前，吻上男人的唇，表明自己的感受。

男孩是直接被肏射的。

高潮使得后穴肠壁大幅收缩，周宇航闷哼一声，再次抽插数次，精液灌满后穴，因为阴茎的退出，液体部分被带出，缓缓地流到一片狼藉的床单上。

季杨杨太累了，眼睛都有些睁不开。周宇航吻上他的额头：

“杨杨，欢迎踏入成年世界，感受如何？”

季杨杨带着点撒娇意味地嘟囔着：“好困……”

周宇航笑了：“好，我给你清理一下，别着凉了。”

他正要离开，季杨杨不知哪来的力气——或许也是因为周宇航没想过挣脱——拉住他的手，然后强硬地挤开指间缝隙，十指相扣。


End file.
